tehninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Kamui Drakan
Kamui Drakan, otherwise referred to as King Kamui Drakan of Otoakoa or Majesty of Ninjuka is the leader of the Seven Guardians and one of the most notable figures of the ninja world of Ninjuka. He is notably known to be as the mentor to Titannus Shaouzen and Dragus Tyuuda, and is revered as the "most powerful ninja to exist", even despite his small defeat to Nick during the Trial of the Final Guardian. Kamui has the highest bounty hosted by the The End organization before Nick, having one equal to $650,000,000 although Dragus Tyuuda admits he would never be captured, meaning it can be even in the billions or well close to that. Appearance Kamui Drakan appears as a tall, muscular male. He has flamboyant maroon hair with a golden hairband with draconian lettering inscribed all over it. He wears kingly robes yet resorts to a simple beater and ninjo pants in battle. Underneath he has the Ryujin Seal on his chest. Kamui has a goatee that appears around his face and his eyes are bloody red, to give him a deathly moniker. History Pre-Story It is revealed that Kamui Drakan was offered by his older friend Ryu (known as Elder Ryu) to become one of the Seven Guardians, filling the fifth slot. Kamui then further taught his disciples, Titannus Shaouzen and Dragus Tyuuda to perspire for the last two spots. Kamui did the Trial of the Final Guardian and defeated Ryu to become leader even though he thought in the beginning it was a simple duel. After the Great Ninjato War, Kamui found out that Dragus Tyuuda was the head behind igniting the war, especially after awakening (after only 18 years) and became isolatingly powerful. Dragus formed the group known as The End and established the most powerful underground association. Kamui swore to an oath he would defeat his former disciple. Later on in the war, he was going to have his other disciple Titannus Shaouzen to assist him, however, he joined Dragus' organization as well. Otoakoa Defense When Dragus Tyuuda blew a hole into Otoakoa Mountain, Kamui was one of the Seven Guardians (five because of the two defects) to arrive. He didn't fight at first, instead, he watched his former disciples fight his other guardian friends before stepping in, noting that serious business was taking place. Kamui used his Apocika powers against Titannus, who used his Iron Curtain technique to be almost impenetrable, yet still bled when hit by a solid Shatterfist. Kamui would progress to Dragus but could never harm him, instead, he was cut by his White Dragon Dancing Blade technique using his own sword. Titannus used Summoning Technique: Iron Tetsu to distract Kamui so Dragus could attack the other guardians. This looked to work, but Kamui was able to break off some of the Tetsu's armor with a single kick. Watching his guardians be cut and stabbed, he released his Ryujin Seal and attacked the other two full on. He was able to wound Dragus using his Godhand technique although barely. Titannus was taking the full blunt of the force. Kamui, after seeing Nick (and Slifer on the inside) use Paradox Nth, Kamui was shocked, seeing such an unbelievable jutsu, and aforementionedly, destroy the Iron Tetsu, or at least as Titannus said, weaken it fully. When his former disciples retreated, Kamui yelled for the two to not run away from their former master. Dragus returned and said "Yeah, former" and giving him a smug look before teleporting away. Kamui resealed himself in his Ryujin state and went to the rest. Trial of the Final Crusader Kamui was Nick's last guardian to fight in the Trial of the Final Crusader. What Kamui would teach him, was to have a will to never give up. Nick fought Kamui, and in fact, went to his Dragon Blade, unleashed his Draconian Armor, and grew his Draconian Wings instantly, knowing for a fact that Kamui was powerful. Kamui was happy and grinned to know that Nick accepted his strength. Kamui used his Apocika techniques against Nick but noticed he kept dodging them while thinking up a plan and attacking with his blades. Nick only hit him once with the Art of Extreme Speed technique. Kamui further started to use jutsu, such as Supreme Wrath of the Dragon and Heavenly Blade Storm, to attempt to harm Nick, but this proved to be futile as he barely crushed him even though he hit him. Kamui warned Nick not to dodge his attacks for any longer. Nick kept dodging but knew what risk he was in. After seeing Nick was dodging and not receiving as much pain as he is supposed to; Kamui released his Ryujin Seal. Kamui used his Apocika again (enraged strength) and hit Nick so brutally he almost would succumb to blood loss. Nick would keep dodging his blows and use jutsu such as Cybernetic Rage, Cyberdeath Rage, Slifer's Abrogation to attempt to hit Kamui but these would do not as much to Kamui as though. Nick resorted (with Slifer's right) to use the Nth Paradox on him four times, costing him much of his aura, but it calmed Ryujin's seal. Nick was too weak to continue, and Kamui would keep throwing Shattersphere and Shatterfist at him to stop him. Nick suffered broken bones, ruptured flesh, and torn organs (his lung was in critical condition) but still crawled toward his Dragon Blade before picking it up. Kamui was running low on aura and stamina (a first for him) and charged towards Nick, preparing to knock him out senseless. Nick only charged at a speed unseen before (Kamui says it was godspeed) and cut Kamui open, sending him to the ground, defeated. His only thought was that he was happy to fight someone who had even more willpower than him. Personality ... Relationships ... Abilities and Powers Kamui Drakan is referred to as "the most powerful ninja that ever existed". Instead of using ninjutsu like most ninja, Kamui prefers to use mostly his fists and his unique ability known as "Apocika". A Ryujin Seal is placed on Kamui to limit his physical powers as too much would degrade his tissue and take apart his life. However, when the seal is removed, Kamui demonstrates so much power that Dragus Tyuuda himself stated "He has the power to destroy the world with just his fist if he wanted to. I want his power, but not like that." Despite him never using jutsu often, Kamui has a lot of aura within him, but his scariest fact known to man, and what made him highly fearless, is that his shattering punches take no aura at all from him, instead, it takes physical prowess. More than enough, this alone states that Kamui is the most powerful ninja in the world. Apocika Apocika is the name of Kamui's fist techniques. Whenever he throws a punch, the surrounding matter around him acts like glass, shattering it, and thus, it can be used as glass or as a soundwave faster than anything that exists. This makes any attacks, like jutsu, or thrown weapons, degrade to dust, with some exceptions. For example, Nick's Dragon Blade, and his dragon Slifer, didn't even as much crack to Kamui's Shatterfist technique. *Shatterfist (Conlidam Pugnus): This is a simple punch that acts like a matter-shatter punch, breaking all kinds of objects it hits. Titannus Shaouzen is one example of personnel that can withstand such an attack. *Shattersphere (Conlidam Sphaera): This attack creates a sphere out of midair using Kamui's fists, then is thrown to the opponents and explodes. *One Thousand Breaking Mirrors (Mille Fractio Speculum): One thousand flash punches thrown towards a target, with devastating consequences. *Godhand (Deus Manu): A powerful fist attack, and Kamui's most powerful attack. It took both Dragus Tyuuda and Titannus Shaouzen (in his titanium form) to block it and redirect it. The attack is so powerful it can turn the world into a cataclysm, as Thomas Gaiden stated. *Majestic Finality (Finals Et Maji): A tribute attack. Dragon Eye Kamui's Dragon Eye is the one of Unmaking, allowing him to amplify his physical powers alone. However, his dragon eye was not the source of his Apocika powers, instead, it only made them stronger. The eyes also allow him not to be blinded or stunned like the others, and also possess a help to Kamui's Ryujin Seal. Jutsu ... Quotes *''My wonderful disciples, defacing such a beautiful mountain. It truly is an opportunity to see you here again.'' *''As much as I hate what you two have done, it's time to end this.'' *''You must understand Nick, descendant of Thomas Gaiden, this fight with me may be your last.'' *''If you die here, you'll die a legend.'' *''How is he? Broken bones, teared flesh, critical lung condition. Nick. Stop. You fought well. This isn't a trial to end your life. It's to see your limits and test the power to see if you're ready.'' *''Unbelievable. I never thought in my life, I'd see someone with this much willpower... it's like fighting Dragus and losing honorably... a disciple one day defeating his master... Nick... you've done it.'' *''I don't care if my loss makes me defiled. We need more people like Nick. Ones that never give up, no matter what the cause or who the opponent is. That is what is the perfect person is!'' *''You are the chosen one. Don't ever let that epithet pass.'' Trivia ... Category:Seven Guardians